dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Zai Yan Qian (song)
Details *'Song title:' 近在眼前 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Jin Zai Yan Qian *'Song title (English):' In Front of One's Eyes *'Sung by:' Peter Pan 潘裕文 *'Music and Lyrics:' Li Xuang Fei 李雙飛 / Yao Nuo Long 姚若龍 *'Related drama:' Na Yi Nian De Xing Fu Shi Guang Lyrics 大樓很高　捷運很快　可是天很灰 城市裡面　我寄居在邊緣　想拿夢擦出火焰 腳步很忙　渴望很烈　可是路很遠 有多疲憊　一關燈才發覺 思念蜿蜒流過了胸前 遠走天涯　找的幸福卻近在眼前 你的寬容　洗滌我累積的傷悲　守護我 領悟什麼才是原點　碎裂過的人 要從擁抱去縫合對愛的理解 放下從前　找的未來卻近在眼前 你的身旁　才是會開花的世界 我告別　閃耀卻迷亂的一切　在風裡回來 溫暖又讓麻木的靈魂重燃感覺 腳步很壯　改變很難　可是夢很美 抬頭想到　你會陪我向前 就能奮不顧身的很堅決 遠走天涯　找的幸福卻近在眼前 你的寬容　洗滌我累積的傷悲 守護我 領悟什麼才是原點　碎裂過的人 要從擁抱去縫合對愛的理解 放下從前　找的未來卻近在眼前 你的身旁　才是會開花的世界 我告別　閃耀卻迷亂的一切　在風裡回來 溫暖又讓麻木的靈魂重燃感覺 有了體會夢才能慢慢實現 有了陪伴笑穿越藍天 有了感動夢長成幸福的果園 有燈火能回頭　是默默感謝的因緣 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) da lou hen gao jie yun hen kuai ke shi tian hen hui cheng shi li mian wo ji ju zai bian yuan xiang na meng xiang cha chu huo yan jiao bu hen mang ke wang hen lie ke shi lu hen yuan you duo pi bei yi guan deng cai fa jue si nian wan yan liu guo le xiong qian yuan zou tian ya zhao de xing fu que jin zai yan qian ni de kuan rong xi di wo lei ji de shang bei shou hu wo ling wu she me cai shi yuan dian sui lie guo de ren yao cong yong bao qu feng he dui ai de li jie fang xia cong qian zao de wei lai que jin zai yan qian ni de sheng pang cai shi hui kai hua de shi jie wo gao bie shan yue que mi luan de yi qie zai feng li hui lai wen nuan you rang ma mu de ling hun cong ran gan jue jiao bu hen zhuang gai bian hen nan ke shi meng hen mei tai tou xiang dao ni hui pei wo xiang qian jiu neng fen bu gu sheng de hen jian jue yuan zou tian ya zhao de xing fu que jin zai yan qian ni de kuan rong xi di wo lei ji de shang bei shou hu wo ling wu she me cai shi yuan dian sui lie guo de ren yao cong yong bao qu feng he dui ai de li jie fang xia cong qian zao de wei lai que jin zai yan qian ni de sheng pang cai shi hui kai hua de shi jie wo gao bie shan yue que mi luan de yi qie zai feng li hui lai wen nuan you rang ma mu de ling hun cong ran gan jue you le ti hui meng cai neng man man shi xian you le pei ban xiao chuan yue lan tian you le gan dong meng zhang cheng xing fu de guo yuan you deng huo neng hui tou shi mo mo gan xie de yin yuan Translation The skyscrapers are very high, the metros are very fast, but the sky is very gray In the city, I live on the outskirt, I want to strike up fire with my dream The steps are busy, the desire is intense, yet the road is very far The exhaustion sets in only after the lights are off, the longing spreads in me Going to the end of world, but the happiness is right in front of me Your acceptance washes away my accumulated sadness, watching over me Realizing what's the starting point, a person who has been broken Needs to sew together understanding for love with a hug Put down the past, the future is right in front of me Only with you the world is filled with flowers I leave behind everything glittering yet confusing, returning with the wind The warm yet numbing soul is reignited The steps are strong, changes are hard, yet the dreams are beautiful I remember that you'll accompany me going forward And I can stand by my decision Going to the end of world, but the happiness is right in front of me Your acceptance washes away my accumulated sadness, watching over me Realizing what's the starting point, a person who has been broken Needs to sew together understanding for love with a hug Put down the past, the future is right in front of me Only with you the world is filled with flowers I leave behind everything glittering yet confusing, returning with the wind The warm yet numbing soul is reignited When there is understanding, dream can slowly come true When there is company, laughter goes up to the sky When there is feeling of being moved, dream grows in garden of happiness When there is light, I can turn back, it's silently thanking the destiny --WaterOB 18:31, 6 December 2009 (UTC) Category:TWOST